


La Petite Mort

by Elpiniki



Series: Fools for Love and Glory [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cravings, Desire, Erotic Poetry, Love Poems, Lust, M/M, Petite mort, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki
Summary: Some people make you die a little ;)Our eyes meet and time stops.Like that second the sun touches the horizon.Like the day our weapons brushed at random.Such wanton desire.Such promise of death.--I love Dorian as a character. From all the DA characters, him and Cullen, are the ones I can always imagine, without any trouble, sitting in a corner writing poetry. The difference between the two is that Dorian would probably have the balls to publish said poetry. Whereas, Cullen well, he would rather face an archdemon instead.





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Poem's accompanying soundtrack: [Max Richter - November](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Bb0k9HgQxc)  
> I find this piece quite intense.

  


### Unofficial codex entry: Announcement in Skyhold's library

  
_This poem was found written on the second page of the book ''Mortalitasi: For the Living, the Dead.'' ._  
_Although I appreciate the artistic explorations of the residents in Skyhold, I'm afraid such activities_  
_should seize immediately. It's hard getting books up here and the vellum is quite expensive._  
_Thank you._  


__  


#### La petite mort 

Like a Tinker’s cart my eyes wander all over you.  
And through you.  
Through your valleys and your ridges  
and your secret caves.  


Our eyes meet and time stops.  
Like that second the sun touches the horizon.  
Like the day our weapons brushed at random.  
Such wanton desire.  
Such promise of death.  


Hands, searching for purpose and purchase.  
Eyes, piercing through your defenses.  
Your leader’s mask, commanding and unyielding,  
breaks upon my scrutiny.  


Finally, I find just _you _.__  
A man shed off pride and glory.  
There, is where I want to live.  
Or die.  


____

A little.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> All comments, kudos and concrit are very much appreciated! :) <3  
> I feel this poem is not finished yet, there is one more stanza of it somewhere hidden in my mind.  
> Subscribe to the series [Fools for Love and Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194558)  
> if you want to follow this weird girl trying to make Thedas poetic again :P :)


End file.
